Sasuke ¡te amamos!
by Annie Yue
Summary: Porque no importan las veces que esos dos lo intentaran. Naruto y Sakura eran tercos y necios. Y amaban. Amaban vivir, soñar, comer, discutir entre ellos, sus amigos y por sobre todo, ellos amaban a Sasuke. Incluso más allá de la muerte. sxs nxn  leve


**Hola a todos, no les quitaré mucho tiempo.**

**Es la primera historia que subo, y me ha tomado bastante tiempo escribirla ja, ja. **

**No se a que se debió la inspiración, pero este fue un fic que me dio pena escribir, en algunas partes, claro.**

**Pero a pesar de ello, yo lo encontré muy bello, ¡por favor los tomatazos al final de leer todo! **

**Esta demás decir que los personajes no me pertenecen a mi sino a Masashi Kishimoto, aunque la historia es solo producto de mi fantasiosa imaginación. Ahora lo dejo, Alohaa ^^**

**Sasuke... ¡Te amamos!**

_ . ~ La distancia no olvida lo que el corazón recuerda ~._

- Naruto…

Su voz fue uno de esos pequeños susurros apenas audibles, pero que infaliblemente, se escuchaban.

- Dime – respondió en un susurro igualmente, mientras giraba su rostro para ver a su compañera.

Él la observaba como si no existiera semejante ser en el mundo; con los cabellos rosas esparcidos por el suelo, su perfecta nariz apuntando al firmamento y aquellos ojos verdes que se perdían en la oscuridad del cielo nocturno. Su rostro se veía cansado, y él la comprendía… después de todo, su sufrimiento era mutuo.

Ella giró su rostro para encontrarse en los ojos azules de Naruto a unos cuantos centímetros de ella. Su rostro estaba serio, pero lleno de la calidez que lo caracterizaba y su cabello rubio se encontraba desordenado, dejando algunos mechones sueltos sobre su frente.

Ambos se quedaron así por un rato, mirándose. Ella buscando lo que siempre admiraba de él, y él lo que más adoraba de ella. Su sonrisa.

Naruto le sonrió de vuelta, enseñando todos los dientes y formando hoyuelos en sus mejillas. Ella solo mantuvo la suave mueca en sus labios rosados, sin que la alegría le llegara a los ojos, pero aún así ella sonreía. Solo por él. Para Naruto.

- Dime, Sakura-chan, ¿Qué querías decirme? – rompió el cómodo silencio en el que se encontraban con la vista puesta en ella.

- Naruto… quiero decirte algo, y que jamás se te olvide.

Naruto se tensó por la forma en que su compañera le había hablado. ¿Había ocurrido algo? ¿Acaso él había hecho algo mal? ¿Estaba ella bien? Se sentó en el pasto, con la mirada perturbada sobre sus ojos verdes.

- Tranquilízate, no es nada malo. Es algo que quiero recordarte.

Ella se acomodó a su lado quedando ambos hombro con hombro, con una ínfima distancia separándolos. Sakura volteó su rostro para perderse en algún punto infinito en el horizonte, y Naruto le imitó. Mirando todo, y a la vez, mirando nada.

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que tú y yo salimos de la aldea buscando a Sasuke ¿Cuánto va ya? ¿Un mes mes?

- Un mes y una semana – dijo él, extrañado por el cambio de tema de Sakura. Naruto sabía que eso no era lo que ella iba a decir, pero prefirió seguirle la corriente.

- Sabes… he estado recordando sobre la última vez que lo vimos, cuando intentó asesinarme durante la guerra ¿Recuerdas?

- Como olvidarlo – masculló para después suspirar. Nunca es agradable ver como intentan matar a Sakura.

Los ojos de Naruto se cerraron frustrados. Habían pasado poco más de un mes desde que la guerra ninja había "acabado" por así decirlo, ya que en realidad las fuerzas aliadas se estaban preparando para el contraataque de Madara. Él infeliz no había muerto bajo sus manos como él había creído, y peor… se llevo a Sasuke lejos de ellos otra vez.

- Si yo hubiese acabado con Madara en ese momento él estaría ahora mismo aquí con…

- No, Naruto, no es así. Sasuke se habría ido por su cuenta de todas maneras – le interrumpió Sakura apenas notó la culpabilidad y la ira en la mirada del rubio – Si no hubiese sido por ti Naruto, muchos de nosotros no estaríamos aquí ahora.

Sakura miró sobre su hombro, seguida de Naruto, para divisar en el campamento al resto del grupo, porque sí, ahora no sólo estaban ellos y su sensei en la búsqueda de Sasuke. Ellos ya no estaban solos.

A unos doscientos metros se notaba la fogata y algunas personas. Entre ellas se podía ver a Neji conversando con Lee, aunque en realidad éste le prestaba más atención al suelo que estaba bajo sus pies más que a su animado compañero. Ino, qué había insistido en ir a pesar de la petición de la pelirosa, se encontraba junto a Sai quien dibujaba en un cuadernillo y de vez en cuando le miraba a ella. Shino, Tenten, Chouji y Shikamaru estaban sentados alrededor del fuego escuchando como Kiba bromeaba con Hinata, la cual sonreía en respuesta a su compañero en vez de molestarse. Los senseis no estaban a la vista, lo que solo se podía explicar de dos maneras: Gai-sensei y Kakashi-sensei estaban en una de sus competencias bajo la supervisión del capitán Yamato, o ya era el turno de ellos patrullar.

- Ellos no solo te ven como héroe, Naruto… eres su amigo. Eres mi amigo.

- Habría hecho cualquier cosa por ellos – dijo Naruto mientras ponía una mano tras su nuca, con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro - … y yo haría cualquier cosa por ti, Sakura-chan.

- Lo sé, Naruto, el sentimiento es mutuo.

Naruto se fijo en Sakura, mirando detalladamente como las lágrimas se desplazaban por sus mejillas hasta caer al suelo. Su boca entre abierta, los ojos brillantes y tristes, la pálidez de su rostro… todo en ella era hermoso, hasta la más terrible agonía. Una belleza dolorosa.

Sin pesarlo mucho él la atrapó entre sus brazos, dejando que llorara con toda la libertad que necesitaba y merecía. Él quería llorar también, y sabía que lo haría pronto, pero ahora la prioridad era ella.

Nunca en su vida había sentido tanto temor ante algo: la pérdida. Cuando Sasuke atravesó el frágil cuerpo de la pelirosa con su katana, algo dentro de Naruto se rasgó y se quemó. Ahí frente a sus ojos Sakura iba a morir. Todo por un destino maldito.

_Mientras él se dirigía a Sasuke durante la guerra con el fin de detenerlo y acabar con todo, se encontró, contra todo preámbulo, a Kakashi. Se encontraba mal herido, sujetando su brazo izquierdo para detener la hemorragia que fluía de él. _

_- Kakashi-sensei… – dijo Naruto, angustiado por la miserable situación de su mentor._

_- Naruto… has llegado al fin – Kakashi sonrió levemente bajo su máscara mirando al rubio._

_Antes de poder decir algo más Kakashi se desplomó sobre los brazos de Naruto, quien lo acomodó en el suelo quedando a su altura._

_- Naruto no hay tiempo… ella, Sakura… ella está con Sasuke… - una gran toz interrumpió sus palabras, dejando salir sangre en el camino – ella no podrá Na-Naruto… ¡Ve! Yo estaré bien…_

_- ¡Kakashi-sensei! – gritó Naruto, pero era inútil. Él yacía desmayado._

_Sin tomarse un segundo más salió disparado por donde había encontrado a kakashi, y a menos de cincuenta metros los vio._

_Ambos estaban bastante distantes entre sí, y a la misma distancia de él. Sasuke por su izquierda y Sakura por la derecha._

_De los ojos de ambos caían lágrimas: unas de cristal y otras de sangre._

_- ¡Sasuke-kun! – gritó Sakura, pero para sorpresa de Naruto y de Sasuke, su voz carecía por completo de ternura. Solo se detectaba la frustración y la ira. Ella ya no tenía miedo._

_- Sakura… - susurró Naruto, completamente ajeno a la pelea de esos dos, pasmado por el cambio en su compañera._

_- ¡Sasuke detente por favor! – gritó ella nuevamente, omitiendo por completo el 'Sasuke-kun' - ¡yo puedo curar tus ojos! ¡Sólo detén la pelea!_

_- Sakura –rió Sasuke por lo bajo – siempre has sido una real molestia._

_Sin decir nada más Sasuke se lanzó por completo contra ella, sacando su espada en el camino. Atacó a diestra y siniestra, pero sakura pudo esquivar su katana._

_En ese momento Naruto recién notó las condiciones de ambos: Sasuke estaba definitivamente en mal estado, con la sangre fluyendo de múltiples partes de su cuerpo, incluyendo sus ojos. Tenía la ropa sucia y rasgada, y su nivel de chacra estaba bastante reducido, pero no vacio. Sakura, por otro lado, estaba físicamente inalterada, sin un rasguño en su cuerpo, pero sus niveles de chacra estaban por los suelos. Atender como médico a los heridos la había alejado del combate frente a frente, pero le había quietado casi toda la energía._

_No es que él estuviera en mejores condiciones, en realidad estaba casi como Sasuke. Habría muerto en manos de Madara si no fuera por Kurama. Pero de ésa energía ya no podía valerse. Sus extremidades estaban dañadas, aunque progresivamente se iban sanando gracias al Kyubi. _

_Sakura lanzó uno de sus puños al suelo, destabilizando a Sasuke al acto. Lanzo kunai y shurikens, esquivó cuanto ataque le mandaba Sasuke, pero todo era inevitable. Ambos lo sabían._

_El peñasco en el que se encontraban estaba a favor del moreno, mientras ella solo analizaba una manera de escapar. _

_- Sasuke-kun – por primera vez en toda la batalla ella sintió el temor de morir. Morir en manos de Sasuke._

_- Hmp… Sakura – ahí estaba otra vez su infaltable monosílabo y su sentencia de muerte. La boca de Sasuke se torció en una mueca siniestra, haciéndole entender que el juego había acabado._

_A menos de diez metros, Sasuke se detuvo._

_- Morirás, Sakura, lo sabes y yo ya lo estoy disfrutando – los labios regresaron a su monótona línea. Regresó la katana a su estuche en su cintura y posteriormente de su mano derecha comenzaron salir rayos en todas las direcciones. Chidori. _

_Un paso avanzó él, un paso retrocedió ella. Un paso menos para caer de precipicio. Unos cuantos de ser asesinada por la persona que – a pesar de la cruel y trágica situación- seguía amando. _

_Porque ella lo amaba… lo amaba tanto que iba a morir bajo su efecto. Y por eso, ella lo odiaba._

_Otro paso de ambos. A diez pasos de Sasuke, a tres de caer._

_Si ella se lanzaba, moriría de todas maneras, pues la altura sobrepasaba los quinientos metros y ya ni chacra le quedaba para intentar sujetarse del risco. Y aunque lo intentará, él la alcanzaría y mataría. Mierda. _

"_Si solo pudiera verlos a todos una última vez" pensó dejando caer sus lágrimas. Ya no importaba ser la niña fuerte frente a él. Ella lo amo y él en vida, la destruyó. "Mamá, Papá, Kakashi- sensei, Ino, maestra, chicos… Naruto"… __gracias por todo._

_Dos pasos de cada uno ahora. A cinco pasos de caer… a tan sólo seis de Sasuke._

_El rostro de él se mantuvo intacto, pero por su mente se preguntaba que mierda ocurría._

_- ¿Ya deseas la muerte… sakura? – se detuvo en su nombre, dándole énfasis. _

_- Si ya no me queda nada porque vivir Sasuke-kun ¿Por qué no morir por ti? _

_Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron. Pocas veces el mostraba interés en las palabras de otros, mucho menos en sus vidas ¿Acaso escuchó bien? ¿Sakura se dejaría matar por él?_

_- Sigues siendo muy molesta – Alzó el chidori contra el cielo, haciéndolo brillar y se abalanzó contra ella._

_- Pero solo seré tu molestia… Sasuke-kun – dicho esto ella cerró los ojos y esperó un golpe que nunca llegó._

_Uno, dos, tres segundos y nada. Abrió los ojos de golpe, chocando con el sol del atardecer. No, no era el sol… era Naruto._

_- ¡Maldito bastardo! ¡¿Qué pensabas hacerle a Sakura-chan?_

_- Na-Naruto eres tu – logró articular Sakura, mirando al recién llegado que se encontraba justo frente a ella._

_- ¿Sakura-chan estas bien?_

_- S-Si…_

_- Naruto – Sasuke, quién había recibido un puñetazo en toda la mandíbula yacía a unos seis metros de ellos, mirando al nombrado con el odio más puro y naciente en sus ojos._

_- Teme – Naruto le devolvió la mirada, solo que en la de él no había odio, sólo ira._

_- Hm – Sasuke pasó su mirada de Naruto a Sakura, quien había retomado el valor y ahora le miraba intensamente._

_- Gracias, Sakura-chan. Si no hubiese sido por ti no habría podido darle tan golpe al Teme – dijo Naruto con una de sus características sonrisas._

_- Naruto… - Sakura le devolvió la sonrisa con los ojos surcados en lágrimas. Lágrimas de alegría._

_- Acabaré contigo aquí y ahora Naruto – Sin sentimientos en la voz. Tal como una máquina. Digno de un Uchiha._

_- Pues veamos quien dura más, Teme._

_- Hm, Dobe._

_Y ahí, frente a ella la batalla se reanudó. Ambos se atacaban bestialmente, y solo pensaban en algo: matar. Cuando Sasuke sacó el Susano'o y naruto al kyubi, Sakura se alejó varios metros, no demasiado para perder el hilo de la batalla, pero si lo suficiente para resguardar su vida. Estaba muy pendiente de todo lo que hacían, pero durante un segundo se distrajo justo para notar a su desfallecido mentor en precarias condiciones._

_Corrió hasta él lo más rápido que sus piernas cedieron y gastó hasta su última pizca de chacra en sanarle. Estaba vivo pero muy deteriorado. Sakura logró detener la hemorragia por completo y enderezar ciertos huesos que Sasuke le había roto. Porque antes de que ella peleará con el moreno, Kakashi había dado todas sus fuerzas. Él solo quería que ella no tuviera que morir en manos de Sasuke._

_Cuando Sakura estaba terminando de vendar la herida del brazo izquierdo un temblor sacudió la tierra, destruyendo el suelo que la sostenía. Con cuidado y rapidez alejó a su sensei del peligro, y una vez que se aseguró de seguridad regresó para ver qué había ocurrido. Aunque ella ya conocía a los responsables._

_Como ella nunca se mantuvo realmente alejada de Naruto y Sasuke, no tardó en llegar al lugar donde había estado ella antes. Ese lugar ya no estaba._

_Ambos se encontraban en lo bajo del risco, continuaban peleando, pero a puño limpio y armas. Se habían quedado sin chacra al igual que ella._

_Con el terreno destruido ella pudo encontrar una nueva forma de bajar, aunque le tomo un tiempo. Una vez en el suelo, ella comenzó a correr en dirección de los dos, pero al llegar se llevó la peor de las sorpresas. Naruto estaba a merced de Sasuke, ambos a punto de caer rendidos, pero como siempre, el moreno se mantuvo de pie. _

_- ¡Naruto! – Sakura corrió hacia él con todas sus fuerzas estampando un puñetazo en el estomago de Sasuke lo suficientemente fuerte para alejarlo del rubio. Acercó sus dedos al cuello y comprobó su pulso. Estaba vivo._

_Naruto abrió los ojos y vio a Sakura, la cual le sonreía cálidamente, pero entonces sus ojos se abrieron al ver a Sasuke detrás de ella con su katana en mano, dispuesto a atacala._

_- ¡No! – Naruto la empujó y esquivó la espada de Sasuke poniéndose de pie. No duró mucho de esa forma pues las piernas le fallaron tirándolo contra en polvoroso suelo, dejándolo inmóvil._

_Sasuke cayó junto a él apoyando su peso en una pierna flexionada, respirando pesadamente._

_- Maldito seas, Naruto… ¡Déja de meterte en mi vida!_

_Un segundo basto._

_Un solo y miserable segundo hizo añicos todo. _

_Un segundo para que Sasuke se levantara. Para que se dirigiera a Naruto. Para que Sakura se interpusiera. Para que Sakura fuera atravesada por la katana se Sasuke. Para que ellos dos se fueran al suelo._

_Sakura dio un gemido sordo de dolor, cayendo de rodillas por la espada que cruzaba su cuerpo, y Sasuke, quien aún no soltaba el mango de la katana cayó junto a ella. Ambos de frente, mirándose._

_- Sa…Sakura. _

_- ¡Sakura-chan! – gimió Naruto, incapaz de gritar por la escasez de fuerza, arrastrándose hasta ellos por los pocos metros que los separaban._

_La nube de polvo que se había formado se estaba desvaneciendo, mostrando sus miserables estados físicos y emocionales._

_- Sa-Sasuke- kun – llamó Sakura al hombre que tenía frente a ella._

_Sasuke estaba pasmado, bañado por la sangre de Sakura, Naruto y la propia. Viendo como la pelirosa moría ante sus ojos._

_Pasó su mirada a Naruto que lloraba desconsolado intentando acercarse a Sakura y él._

_El rostro de la pelirosa estaba pálido por la falta de sangre, pero sin una sola herida. Sus labios rosados se estaban volviendo blanquecinos, sus mejillas carecían de color. Y sus ojos aún así brillaban ¿Cómo?_

_- Mi-Mírame Sasuke-kun – le pidió ella con una suave sonrisa - …yo…yo quería decirte que… desde que te fuiste intenté odiarte, cu-culparte por todo el dolor que sentía… yo – Sakura tuvo que detenerse para toser y desacerase de la sangre que se juntaba en su boca – yo ni siquiera fui capaz de eso… _

_Sasuke miró a la pelirosa con los ojos como platos. Siempre se mentalizó para acabar con ella y con Naruto ¿Por qué se sentía así? ¿Era culpa? No, ni hablar. Él era un Uchiha… y los Uchiha no sentían culpa ni miedo. Entonces por qué… ¿Por qué se sentía tan frustrado?_

_Sakura tomó una gran bocanada de aire y lo miró fijamente a los ojos, dejando sus lágrimas caer por última vez._

_- Sasuke-kun, tu nunca… tu nunca sabrás lo que es amar y que te duela por hacerlo… yo te amo, y lloro porque… porque en otra vida me gustaría verte otra vez, a-aunque el dolor sea el mismo – las lágrimas, la herida, el dolor. Todo hizo que Sakura dijera lo último con la voz muerta, casi como un susurrro – Naruto… te amo a ti también… gra-gracias por todo…_

_Dicho esto, el cuerpo pequeño y frágil se tambaleó, pero nunca tocó suelo. Sasuke arrancó la katana de su cuerpo aún vivo y cayó al suelo, justo al lado de Naruto, dejando a Sakura en su lesionado pecho, de vista a Naruto._

_- Teme… Sakura-chan… - Naruto lloraba, incapaz de moverse más. Hombro con hombro con Sasuke, con la mirada en Sakura._

_- Se acabó Naruto – Sasuke lo miró, diciéndole lo que más podía a través de sus ojos: lo siento._

_No hubo más palabras, ni miradas. No hubo nada._

_Naruto cerró los ojos fatigado y rendido, con una herida cruzándole el diafragma. Moriría, lo sabía. Y tal vez sonara egoísta pero… estaba en el único lugar que deseaba para descansar en paz._

- Gracias a las curaciones que le diste a Kakashi-sensei nos salvamos, Sakura-chan. Si él no hubiese pedido ayuda estaríamos muertos.

- Tú estabas peor que yo… por suerte la katana no atravesó un órgano vital en mi caso. A ti te salvó el Kyubi. Dale las gracias baka.

- Je, je… ya lo hice – respondió Naruto nerviosamente mientras aún tenía a Sakura entre sus brazos.

- Él se fue antes de que despertáramos… sus heridas eran graves, pero no mortales. Lo que casi lo mata fue la pérdida de sangre… Sasuke-kun – susurró la pelirrosa mientras escondía su cabeza en el pecho de Naruto.

- Lo vamos a encontrar. Ésta vez regresará 'ttebayo!

Sakura se puso de pie, extendiéndole una mano a Naruto para que se levantara también, quien acepto gustoso.

- Sabes, Naruto... el otro día vi como mirabas a Hinata y a…

- ¡¿Qué? ¡Yo no la estaba mirando! Y-yo solo… - las mejillas de Naruto se encendieron estrepitosamente.

- ¿Uh? Yo me refería a como la mirabas a ella y Neji entrenar y te iba a preguntar si querías practican conmigo mañana… así que te gusta Hinata ¿Eh? – Sakura realizó una mueca traviesa mientras miraba al rubio.

- ¡No! Sakura-chan por favor no le digas nada 'Ttebayo! – con su mirada más tierna convenció a Sakura de guardarle el secreto.

- Esta bien, pero si me llego a enterar de que haces llorar a Hinata y tendrás problemas con mi puño ¿Entendiste?

- Si, ya no se me olvida Sakura-chan –respondió nerviosamente.

- Puedes irte entonces.

Naruto avanzó dos pasos, pero al ver que la pelirosa no le seguía se detuvo.

- Sakura-chan – le habló mirando su espalda, ya que ella seguía mirando el horizonte estrellado – Tú… ¿tú aún lo amas?

La brisa corrió entre los dos, y Sakura lo miró sobre su hombro con una sonrisa cálida, de esas que solo ella podía dar.

- Lo amo tanto… que ya no puedo soportarlo, Naruto. Yo no moriré cuando mi corazón se detenga, sino cuando mis latidos carezcan de sentido. Mientras él viva… yo no moriré. Mientras tu vivas, tampoco lo haré.

Sakura volvió a darle la espalda mientras Naruto se marchaba.

- Naruto…

- Dime…

Naruto se detuvo, pero sin voltearse. Sakura tampoco se giró. En la boca de ambos estaba esa sonrisa tonta.

- Dime Sakura-chan ¿Qué querías decirme? – Naruto se dio vuelta mirando el cabello rosa de Sakura.

- Que esto no se te olvide nunca, Naruto – Sakura se giró mirando sus enorme zafiros – Te amo. Eres mi mejor amigo, y nunca voy a dejar de quererte.

- Yo también te amo, Sakura. Te cuidaré siempre. A ti y al Teme.

Sin decir más Naruto se alejó con la sonrisa más bella que tenía; suave, tranquila, llena de alegría.

Sakura se recostó en el pasto nuevamente mirando la luna menguante. La alegría se expandía más allá su boca… esta vez llegaba a sus ojos, llenando su rostro y su alma.

- Te amo, Sasuke. Lo haré más allá de la muerte – susurró, y solo una persona escuchó.

- También te quiero, teme… te voy a encontrar.

_Gracias por leer. Es mi primer fic, y no se... estoy ansiosa ja, ja._

_Esto esta dedicado a todos los que a pesar de la distancia, somo incapaces de olvidar u odiar._

_Ciao tutti!_


End file.
